


don't let me in with no intention to keep me

by cassandralied



Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [1]
Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, getting off on danger, minor choking kink, self harm (mentioned in passing)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: in a dark alleyway, a girl with smudged eyeliner and long dark skirts corners a pretty blonde with suntanned skin and a carefree smile.(it doesn't go how you'd expect.)
Relationships: Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Series: when the apocalypse comes, beep me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	don't let me in with no intention to keep me

There’s a delicate, long-fingered hand wrapped lazily around Nico’s throat, and she knows the vampire can hear her pulse but that doesn’t go anywhere in slowing it. She breathes her allowed air, but shallowly, and takes in her surroundings just as Gert had taught her to. She’s thinking, _I never should’ve gotten involved in Alex’s shit_. She’s thinking,_ so what if Gert’s the Chosen One? I’m not in any prophecies. I’m just a former band geek with a thing for black magic._ Most of all, she’s thinking, _Even if I could scream before she tore my throat out, nobody would hear me._

“You seem nervous,” the honeyed voice whispers against Nico’s white, white throat. “Everything alright at home?”

“We can’t keep doing this,” Nico says, because she has to, even though she hates herself for it.

Delicate fingers release her neck only to trail down, touching the edges of her collarbones. “Okay,” Karolina breathes. “We won’t, then.”

Nico turns so she’s flush against the vampire. Unlike most other creatures of the night, Karolina still manages to radiate heat somehow. Despite looking like a valley girl that had been pulled out of early 1990s California, the blonde is incredibly powerful, known for killing at least two Slayers. At least, that’s what Alex says.

“I missed you, Nico,” Karolina says, and her blue eyes can’t be anything but sincere. Most people, if they ran into the two of them, would think Nico the vampire, with her black lipstick and her eyebrow piercing and her handmade lace dresses. Even more so if they saw the small scars littering her wrists.

Nico wants to cry. “You don’t mean that.”  
“You know I do.”  
“I’m not important. I’m not even a Slayer. I’m just her pet witch.”

“Oh, Nico,” Karolina presses a glossed kiss to the corner of Nico’s small mouth. She presses their foreheads together, short black hair merging with long shimmery blonde. “You’re so much more than that.”

Nico used to think, during her ill-fated poetry phase, that death smelled like copper and decay. Now she knows better. It smells like lavender shampoo and tastes ofstrawberries and life. She kisses Karolina, full and deep, and the vampire makes a surprised little noise into her mouth. Karolina’s hands, hands that could rip Nico’s heart straight through her chest like she was made out of paper, come to settle ever-so-gently on Nico’s waist and Nico finds her own hands rising to Karolina’s shoulders, that impossibly soft blonde hair brushing her silver rings. “You’re so beautiful,” Karolina says between kisses as she makes her way down Nico’s neck. “You’ve such darkness, little witch. One day…” she mouths at Nico’s collarbone and then lower, actually ripping a mother of pearl button off of Nico’s sweater with her teeth. Karolina looks up, blue eyes hooded. “You could tear the world apart.”

“What do you want?” Nico murmurs, head tipping back as Karolina presses her impossibly hot mouth onto a nipple, soaking the fabric of Nico's bra.

“Oh, Nico,” Karolina soothes. One hand comes up to stroke through Nico’s hair. “I just want to watch it happen.”


End file.
